


PLAYLIST: Vanished for parts unknown

by imahira



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fanmix, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Playlist, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: (i am making this a thing)





	PLAYLIST: Vanished for parts unknown

**Author's Note:**

> down one baby, but up one sugar mama, so it all evens out in the end

[Vanished for parts unknown](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/vanished-for-parts-unknown?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> (tagged as post-canon but starts around episode 85 of the ova)


End file.
